


Coffee-shop employees coffee-SHIP Techza

by Anonymous



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, M/M, Technoblade is in college AU, Tommy and Wilbur and Phil are siblings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-10
Updated: 2021-02-10
Packaged: 2021-03-16 13:01:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,801
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29332713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Actually, Phil had many very good reasons to approach the pink-haired figure at the back of the shop.For one, the person in question had been in the cafe since about 4 pm, and it was currently 1 am. And two, he had drunk about seven cups of coffee and was currently halfway through another. Three, the coffee shop was closing and Phil had nothing else to do. Oh, and not to mention, four, Wilbur was itching to close the shop and go home, and made that known rather irritatingly. And also, though Phil would never admit it, the guy was kinda cute.
Relationships: Technoblade/Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 9
Kudos: 224
Collections: Anonymous





	Coffee-shop employees coffee-SHIP Techza

Actually, Phil had many very good reasons to approach the pink-haired figure at the back of the shop. 

For one, the person in question had been in the cafe since about 4 pm, and it was currently 1 am. And two, he had drunk about seven cups of coffee and was currently halfway through another. Three, the coffee shop was closing and Phil had nothing else to do. Oh, and not to mention, four, Wilbur was itching to close the shop and go home, and made that known rather irritatingly. And also, though Phil would never admit it, the guy was kinda cute.

But of course Phil would be too scared to walk up to the intimidating guy – he wore a crown for god's sake – though if anyone asked, he just didn't want to disturb him. Sighing, he felt someone poke him in the ribs and turned to glare at Wilbur (because of course it was his brother.) And to think Wilbur was actually the less annoying one. 

Wilbur signalled for him to 'just go to that dude, idiot' with flamboyant hand gestures and rolling his eyes to emphasise his exasperation. _Shut up,_ he thought internally; _you wouldn't dare to either._

"You go, then." Phil hissed quietly, ignoring the fact that Wilbur was not going for a very good reason – he still had dishes to wash – and sneaking a glance at the customer for the thirtieth time in an hour. 

Wilbur made a strangling gesture, infuriated. "Why would I? He's not my crush, dumbass!" 

Okay, hypocritical much?

Just as Phil was about to jump up and slap the hell out of his brother – which would leave nothing behind, Wilbur was pure hell – a youngish boy with blond hair startled awake from behind the counter, a book falling out of his lap as he stood up. Cursing under his breath, he stumbled sleepily towards the two. 

"Hey, Phil!" He exclaimed, face brightening. An apologetic expression crossed his face as Phil hastily shushed him. "Sorry," he lowered his voice. 

"Hi, Tommy," Wilbur greeted, pulling out a chair for him. Brushing his hair out of his blue eyes, he mumbled a soft thank you, sliding into the seat beside Wilbur.

"So, what's going on, guys?" Their brother asked, only then noticing Phil's expression, which could be best described as murderous. Phil rolled his eyes, jabbing a finger at Wilbur. 

"He's being a dipshit,"

"No, I'm not!" Wilbur defended himself, shooting up and glaring at his elder brother. "This guy won't go talk to his crush!"

"Fucking hell, I don't have A CRUSH ON HIM STOP BE–" Phil yelled back, cutting himself off hastily and continuing in a softer voice. "–being so fucking dense, Wilbur." Unaffected, the customer in the back continued whatever he was doing. Planning a murder, maybe?

"I dunno man, sounds like a crush." Tommy supplied unhelpfully, making Wilbur snicker and high-five the boy.

"This idiot has been worrying about that guy for almost two hours." Wilbur shook his head in mock disappointment, mainly addressing his younger brother now. With a grin on his face, he removed his glasses and plastered a very Phil-like expression on his face.

"'Is he okay? He had like, five cups of coffee! That can't be normal!' 'What do you mean he'll be fine? He's going to die!'" he mimicked Phil. "Dearest Tommy, our brother is lovesick! Find help quick before we all die,"

To his credit, at least Phil resisted the urge to punch Wilbur, though that resolve was fading by the second. Tommy was not, in fact, on Phil's side, a fact that Phil realised as he turned to him, hoping for assistance. Beside them, Wilbur continued to laugh, still mimicking Phil to himself. "Wilbur, you little shit, stop it or I'll–"

"Nah, don't stop; I think this is rather funny. Wilbur, go on, tell me more about this." Tommy encouraged. The youngest brother stuck his tongue out at Phil, grinning mischievously at his annoyed frown.

Brothers, Phil sighed, shaking his head at the two of them; Wilbur was now excitedly gesturing to Tommy, who laughed and listened in rapt attention. A few minutes later, Wilbur was regaling his brother with a highly exaggerated account of the event that rivalled Twilight for its bad plot and horrific narration.

"Fine fine, I'll go talk to that guy – who isn't my crush." He sighed, interrupting his brothers before Wilbur revealed any more incriminating information– ahem, lies. The two of them cheered (quietly, of course) and Wilbur twisted around to watch as Phil approached the guy with the air of someone walking to their death.

···

Phil marvelled at how much time the short walk across the cafe gave him to regret his decisions. Every soft echo of his footsteps made him seriously consider turning and running. The only thing keeping him on his path, ironically, was the man himself. Phil wondered what he was like.

Said customer was presumably studying, if jumping from paper to paper counted as studying. A small book lay open before him, tags littering the pages. As Phil stood frozen behind him, he forcefully flipped the pages to a blue tag – Phil winced as the pages nearly ripped – scribbling indecipherable words onto a paper. 

Honestly, Phil was perfectly content to just observe him, or better yet, flee back to his brothers. 

Until he realised the man could look up at any second and then Phil'd be forever known to him as 'the creepy stalker guy'.

"Uh, hello?" The man jumped, hitting his knee on the underside of the table as he attempted to stand. He fell into his seat, clutching his knee. 

"Oh shit I'm sorry I didn't mean to scare you are you okay I'm so sorry-" 

The man looked up at him. "Yes, I'm definitely unhurt, not in immense pain, oh no," he responded sarcastically. Seeing Phil's stricken expression, he hurriedly added, " I'm okay, I'm okay! Don't worry about me,"

Phil sighed in relief, then realised he had no idea who he was anyway. Supposing that he should introduce himself, Phil began, "Hi, my name's P–"

"So, I'm Tech–" The other man seemed to have come to the same realisation. Phil laughed nervously. "You go first," he suggested.

"Okay, I'm Techno, and you are?"

"Phil," He gave the other a small smile. "Nice to meet you," 

"Oh." Techno simply replied. The silence stretched over them for a minute. Then, in an attempt to break the tension, Phil joked, "Why the surprise? Has no one been happy to see you before?"

As he'd hoped, the other laughed, then gestured to the books spread on the table. "Been studying for too long and lost my social skills. Not that I had any in the first place."

Oh, so he was studying. Phil skim-read the paragraph he was reading. "Is this even English? The fuck is a… an… enjambment?" (He butchered the pronunciation, by the way)

"Yep, exams are coming so I must suffer," Techno sighed, clicking his pen restlessly. "It's so boring; I knew I didn't read that book for a reason." He scowled at the book before him. 

"Wait." Phil suddenly remembered why he'd approached Techno. "You need to rest, it's been like 9 hours. Plus you haven't eaten." Techno opened his mouth to protest. "No, coffee doesn't count."

Looking away from Phil, Techno protested, "I have things to do. Rest is for losers."

"Exactly, so you need to rest." 

"You're calling me a loser? But fine, what do you want?" He asked. Phil grinned, proud of his joke. He sat down beside him.

"Nothing much, just didn't want you to be studying." He shrugged. "You could tell me about yourself, I guess."

"So you can stalk me? Sure," Techno laughed. "Future college dropout here, I mean, if I survive the exams, of course."

As a college graduate, Phil sympathised with him. Still, he took the opportunity to make fun of the other. "College life isn't exciting enough for you, Mr English major?"

"Oh, it is. On the contrary, it's way too exciting and too loud for my liking – I mean, I have like, zero social skills, what did you expect?" Techno's attention was fully on Phil and off his work now. He laughed softly at Phil's expression, which was a strange mix between confusion and affection.

"You seem to be sociable enough," Techno snorted at that, launching into a tirade about the 'crazy' students and 'equally ridiculous and spontaneous' professors at his college, including but not limited to the professor who assigned work on making a perfect toast and then tested every single one of his students' creations; the lab assistant that played Monopoly with the teachers to settle clashes in their lessons; and a particularly memorable student who hosted an impromptu talent show when he and his coursemates turned up one day and realised it was a holiday.

"Oh! Did they also stream the show online?" Phil asked, a faint memory rising. Techno nodded, curious about how he'd heard about it. 

"Wilbur was pissed that he couldn't attend it," he explained. "He slept in until, like, 2.45 pm and missed it. A shame really, he was working on a new song and I'd love someone other than me – and Tommy, but he pretends he hates it – to hear it."

"A song?" Techno seemed to realise something. 

"Yeah, he's a musician," Phil beamed with pride. "A damn good one too."

"Wait, so that's why I thought his name sounded familiar!" Techno exclaimed. "Some guy at that talent show actually performed one of WilburSoot's – that's his name, right? – songs,"

Phil couldn't help that smile spreading across his face. "Wilbur is gonna be so happy when he hears that, he–" 

"Did someone mention good old me?" Wilbur suddenly appeared by their table, laughing as Phil practically leapt out of his seat. Techno blinked, calmly turning to face him. 

"Hello, I'm assuming you're Phil's brother, also known as Wilbur. I'm Techno."

"Also known as the guy Phil has a crush on?" Phil tackled his brother to the floor before he could say anything more, turning red – with rage or embarrassment, no one knew.

"Aaaaand that's my cue to leave. See you, Phil!" Techno's words were muffled by Phil shouting at Wilbur, who just grinned smugly, lifting a hand to wave at Techno. "Bye, Techno!"

"Techno? Oh, okay," Phil stopped yelling, turning to look at Techno. "Talk to you sometime?"

Techno nodded, wordlessly passing him a napkin. Phil blinked, confused. "I don't need one– Oh."

He just smiled, gathering his books – some of which got knocked onto the floor by Phil - and leaving. Tommy met him halfway across the room, stopping him.

"If you hurt him– regret it– Big Law--" Parts of his words floated over, causing Wilbur to chuckle and Phil to smile fondly.


End file.
